Harry Potter et les démons
by Malicia Halliwell
Summary: Harry et ses amis vont devoir affronter les nouveaux alliés de Voldemort.Amour,aventure, nouveaux amisPS meme fic que celle portant le meme nom et ecrite par la meme personne.j'ai eu des prob avec fan fic alors j'ait réouvert un compte.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter  
  
Et  
  
Les demons.  
  
Chapitre1: La fuite  
  
-Mégane, Mégane! Réveils -toi !  
  
-Mmm quoi ?  
  
-Debout c'est le moment ou jamais !  
  
La jeune fille sortie de son lit et enfila des vêtements. -Malicia, t'es sur qu'on ne se fera pas attrapé ? demanda Mégane peu rassuré.  
  
-Pas de problème, avec la bonne dose de somnifères que j'ai ajoutée dans le vin des surveillants ils doivent être en train de dormir comme des bébés.  
  
Et puis de toute façon c'est ce soir que je me tire. J'en ais marre de  
  
cette prison.  
  
-N'exagère pas, ce n'est qu'un orphelinat.  
  
-Appèle ça comme tu veux.  
  
Bon, t'es prête ou bien tu veux rester ici ? Demanda malicia avec  
  
agacement.  
  
_Ok, j'suis prête.  
  
Elles sortirent du dortoir en silence.  
  
Descendirent les escaliers sans encombre.  
  
Puis arrivé devant la porte d'entrée : -Malicia, la porte elle est fermée à l'aide d'un sort de fermeture. Comment  
  
va t'on ? -Relax, pas besoin de contre sort. Tu oublies qui je suis.  
  
Sur ce, Malicia fixa la serrure de la porte et.  
  
CLIC.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Incroyable !!!  
  
Comment as tu fais ? Et sans baquette en plus.  
  
-j'en sais rien mais le plus important c'est que ça a fonctionné.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de l'établissement et alors qu'elles  
  
étaient à quelques mètres de l'orphelinat.  
  
TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT  
  
-Oh non l'alarme ! On a oublié l'alarme.  
  
C'est fichu.  
  
-Malicia se tourna tranquillement vers son amie :  
  
-Mégane, es -tu prête à piquer un sprint jusqu'à la grille ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas !  
  
Les deux amies se regardèrent et se mirent à courir.  
  
-Malicia comment va t'on ouvrir la grille ? Cette fois si y a pas de  
  
serrure. Sans même répondre, Malicia fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main  
  
qu'elle projeta sur la grille. Celle ci céda et les filles coururent loin de cet endroit qu'elles avaient toujours voulues quitter. 


	2. les lettres

Chapitre 2 : les lettres.  
  
Au même moment dans un quartier banal de l'Angleterre, un jeune sorcier se  
réveilla en sueur.  
-Encore un de ces maudits cauchemars. Harry Potter se leva, il venait une fois de plus de revivre en rêve la mort de Cédric Diggory, l'un des champions du tournoi des 3 sorciers qui c'était  
déroulé à Poudlard. En effet, a la fin de la dernière épreuve Cédric et Harry avaient touché le  
trophée ensemble. Malheureusement celui-ci s'est révélé être un portoloin destiné à emmené  
Harry au près du seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort. Après que l'un des partisans de Voldemort, Peter Pettigrouw alias Queudver ais tué Cédric, il s'est servi de Harry pour faire retrouver à Voldemort  
une forme humaine.  
Mais Harry s'en est tiré sain et sauve après s'être battu en duel avec  
Voldemort.  
Depuis lors Harry passe de mauvaises nuits.  
  
Un bruit attira l'attention de Harry, 5 hiboux se tenaient derrière la  
fenêtre.  
Harry alla leur ouvrir et ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et  
repartirent après que Harry ais ôté leur charge à chacun.  
Puis il commença à lire :  
Bon Anniversaire Harry !!!!!!!!!!!  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes moldus te laisse tranquille.  
As-tu encore des cauchemars ?  
Ne culpabilise pas à cause de Cédric,  
Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
Bon passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux.  
Ici tout va pour le mieux.  
Fred et George s'amusent à faire des blagues a tout le monde au grand  
désespoir de maman.  
Papa et Percy ne sont pas souvent là à cause du retour de Tu-sais-qui.  
Maman à demandée à Dumbledor si tu pouvais passer le reste des vacances ici, mais celui-ci a dit que tu étais plus en sécurité avec tes moldus. Ne  
sois pas déçus, tu n'as plus qu'à tenir trois petites semaines. Bonne  
chance !  
Ron  
  
Harry fut en effet très déçus, mais il se dit que son ami avait raison.  
S'il pouvait tenir un mois in pourrais encore tenir trois semaines.  
Il ouvrit le cadeau de Ron. Celui-ci lui avait offert un abonnement a  
quidditch magazine  
  
Il prit la deuxième lettre et reconnu l'écriture de sa meilleure amie,  
Hermione.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Harry !!!!!  
Passe tu de bonnes vacances ? Sûrement pas vu ta famille mais ne t'en fait pas c'est bientôt la rentrée.  
Je n'ai finalement pas été chez Victor Krum pour les vacances. D'abord parce que mes parents ne voulaient pas que je parte si loin et puis  
à cause des évènements qui se passe en ce moment.  
Ne le dit pas à Ron. Je le laisse croire que j'y ai été.  
Je lui dirai la vérité à la rentrée.  
Pour ce qui s'est passer à la fin de la troisième épreuve du tournoi  
l'année passée, ne t'en fait pas.  
Tout le monde sait que se n'est pas de ta faute.  
Tout cela est arrivé à cause de Voldemort.  
Bon je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça le jour de ton anniversaire.  
Bisous, on se verra à la rentrée.  
Hermione  
Ps J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire. Harry sourit en voyant le cadeau, elle lui avait envoyé un livre intitulé :  
Quidditch, les meilleures équipes de Poudlard.  
  
La troisième était une lettre de Sirius, le parrain de Harry.  
Bon anniversaire filleul !!!!  
Comment te sens –tu ?  
Les moldus sont-ils convenables avec toi ?  
S'ils te traitent mal, tu leur dis que je viendrais les transformer en  
limaces.  
Bon venant en aux choses sérieuses.  
Je me cache chez Rémus. Lui et moi avons contacté de vieilles connaissances pour nous prêter main forte pour la lutte contre Voldemort.  
Beaucoup seront ravis de nous aidés.  
Donc tout n'est pas perdu.  
De plus, des gens auraient aperçu Peter Pettigrouw, si le ministère en tient conte, ils réouvrirons peut être le dossier et je pourrais être enfin  
réhabilité.  
En attendant, je te demande d'être très prudent. Voldemort reste discret ces derniers temps, cela signifie qu'il prépare un  
gros coup.  
Enfin, moi et Rémus nous t'offrons deux choses qui j'espère te feront  
plaisir.  
A bientôt Sirius et Rémus.  
  
Harry déballa vite le paquet Il y trouva un abonnement à la gazette du sorcier, cela lui sera très pratique pour se tenir au courant des dernières  
nouvelles du monde des sorciers, et également un livre assez épais.  
Un sourire illumina son visage quand il lut le titre :  
Le livre du parfait petit maraudeur(1001 tours à joué à vos ennemis)  
Ecrit par Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit des tas de sorts à lancer pas dangereux mais très  
ennuyeux pour la personne à qui il est lancé.  
La quatrième lettre venait de Hagrid. Il expliquait qu'il était revenu de mission et qui il lui en parlerait à la  
rentrée. Et enfin la dernière lettre était de Poudlard et lui annonçais une nouvelle  
qui allait changer ses vacances.  
Mr Potter, Etant donner que vous êtes un sorcier du deuxième sicle, vous avez donc le  
droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.  
  
Harry sourit, les Dursley n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. 


	3. un endroit où aller

Chapitre 3 : Un endroit où aller.  
Elles avaient couru un bon moment quant la fatigue gagna Mégane. -Malicia s'il te plait arrête, je n'en peux plus. Demanda Mégane à bout de  
souffle.  
-quoi ! Déjà fatiguée ? Demanda l'intéressée avec un petit sourire  
narquois.  
-Oui, je ne suis pas aussi résistante que toi.  
Ok. Je pense qu'il y a un village moldus pas très loin.  
On ira acheter de quoi manger et des vêtements convenables.  
Dit Malicia en regardent les vieilles guenilles kaki de l'orphelinat. -Je demande pas mieux mais avec quel argent ? Avec notre argent de poche  
nous avons juste assez pour la nourriture mais pour les vêtements c'est  
autre chose.  
Malicia regarda sa camarade avec un sourire malicieux.  
-Mégane, ne sous estime jamais Malicia Beckford  
En disant ceci elle sortit de sa poche un gros paquet de billets.  
-Alors là si tu me dis que c'est ton argent de poche je te crois pas.  
Malicia éclata de rire. -Disons que j'ai dévalisé quelques portefeuilles lors de nos ballades en  
ville.  
-Et personne ne t'a vu ? Demanda Mégane septique.  
-a croire que j'ai de l'ADN de pique pocket.  
-Tu m'étonneras toujours.  
-Je sais. Dit Malicia fièrement.  
Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la ville.  
Là elles achetèrent deux gros sandwich.  
Puis elles allèrent dans un magasin de mode.  
Elles en ressortirent métamorphosés. Mégane était vêtu d'une petite jupe blanche et d'un chemisier bleu ciel. Malicia, elle portait un pantalon noir moulant et un top rouge. Au-dessus  
elle avait un blouson court en cuir bordeaux.  
Elles portaient encore chacune deux autres sacs contenants leurs autres  
trouvailles. -Bon. Et maintenant où va t'on ? Ce n'est pas j'aime pas les moldus mais  
j'aimerais retourner dans le monde de la sorcellerie. -Tu as parfaitement raison chère Mégane. Pourquoi pas aller au pré au lard  
et puis nous rendre a Poudlard. Répondit Malicia comme si c'était aussi  
facile que de faire les courses. -quoi ? Tu veux aller à Poudlard. La plus grande école de Sorcellerie de  
l'Angleterre. Et tu crois qu'on va arriver là et qu'on va nous dire. Oh  
biens sûrs mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez rester et faire vos études ici. Et puis comment veux - tu y aller en Magicobus peut être ? Dit moi Malicia  
c'est ça que tu espères ?  
-Précisément.Alors t'es d'accord.  
-Folle, ma meilleure amie est folle.  
-Mégane, tu pensais qu'on arriverait jamais à partir de l'orphelinat et  
regarde nous. On a bien mangé et on a des vêtements neufs. Tu te rends  
conte jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais eu de vêtements neufs. Alors tu va pas baisser les bras maintenant. Fait moi confiance et demain  
on sera dans la meilleure école d'Angleterre.  
-D'accord. Répondit la fille résignée. 


	4. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles.  
  
Les vacances étaient terminées et c'est avec soulagement que Harry arriva  
enfin sur la voie 9¾ .  
Il chercha ses amis mais ne les trouvant pas sur le quai il décida de  
monter dans le train.  
Là, il entendit deus personnes se disputer.  
Il reconnut les voix de Ron et d'Hermione.  
« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'allais pas en Bulgarie ! »  
« Pourquoi j'aurais du te le dire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »  
« Mais je suis ton ami »  
« Oui et ami jaloux »  
« Jaloux ? Je suis pas jaloux j'aurais simplement préféré que tu me le  
dises c'est tout !! » Harry entra juste avant qu'Hermione ne réplique, mettant fin à la dispute.  
« Salut les gars. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » « Très bonnes Harry »Répondit Hermione contente de l'intervention de celui-  
ci.  
« Et toi Ron ? »  
Celui-ci répondit un vague « oui »et continua de bouder. Au bout d'une heure de voyage, alors que Hermione était partie se changer  
dans un autre compartiment, Harry réagit.  
« Bon sa suffit. Ron arrête de bouder et pardonne Hermione. »  
Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas il continua.  
« Si Hermione ne te l'a pas dit c'est pour te punir de l'attitude de  
l'année passée. »  
« Quelle attitude ? » « Ron, ne fait l'imbécile avec moi. Ton attitude vis à vis de Hermione et de Victor Krum. Tu veux que je te dise, Hermione à raison. Tu crevais de jalousie. Surtout pendant le bal et je parie que ça t'a rendue malade de  
penser qu'Hermione était en Bulgarie pendant les vacances. » «Tu as raison Harry j'ai été aveuglé par la jalousie. A cause de ça j'ai  
failli perdre la seule fille qui.. . » Ron s'arrêta. Il s'apprêtait à  
révéler son secret.  
« La seule fille qui ? »  
« Non rien laisse tomber Harry »  
« Ron, si tu me racontais ce qui te tracasse. Je jure de rien dire à  
Hermione. Fait moi confiance. »  
Ron se tourna vers son ami, prit une grande respiration et dit : « Voilà c'est pas facile à dire. Tu vois Hermione au début je la trouvais sympa sans plus. Puis on est devenu de plus en plus amis. Et en deuxième quand elle a été pétrifiée ça m'a fait un choc. Mais j'ai essayé d'oublier  
ce que je ressentais. L'année passée quand je l'ai vue avec Krum, mes  
sentiments sont devenus encore plus forts et j'ai été jaloux. »  
« Tu es amoureux d'Hermione hein ? »  
« Ouais. Harry qu'est ce que je fais ? » « Tu commences par lui faire des excuses et ensuite on verra. Rien n'est  
perdu. » Le reste du voyage se fit sans encombre et le trio arriva enfin à Poudlard. 


	5. Arrivée et explication

Chapitre 5 : Arrivée et explication.  
  
Suivant le plan de Malicia, les filles appelèrent la magicobus et après quelques heures de vol, c'est avec soulagement qu'elles arrivèrent au Pré- au-Lard. « Ouf c'est pas trop tard, j'ai cru qu'il n'atterrirait jamais. »S'écria Malicia. « Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? » Sans prendre le temps de répondre à son amie, Malicia accosta un sorcier. « Excusez-moi monsieur, où se trouve Poudlard ? » « Suivez ce sentier et vous le trouverez. » Suivant l'indication de sorcier les filles suivirent le sentier et poussèrent un gris d'émerveillement en découvrant l'imposant château. « C'est incroyable ! » « Et c'est immense ! » Remise de leurs émotions, elles se dirigèrent vers les grilles d'entrées du château. A peine arrivée devant les grilles un géant apparut. Il les regarda, étonné. « Qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda le géant. « Nous voulons parler au directeur »répondit Mégane. « Hagrid, que se passe t'il ? » « Professeur Mc Gonagall, ces deux jeunes filles veulent parler au professeur Dumbledore. » Le professeur Mc Gonagall étonnée regarda les deux filles. « Vous-voulez parlez au directeur ? Puis – je savoir qui vous êtes ? » « Nous ne parlerons qu'au directeur»Répliqua Malicia « Minerva, que se passe t'il » « Ah Albus, ces deux filles viennent d'arrivées. Elles désirent vous parler. » « Très bien Mesdemoiselles veuillez me suivre. »Répondit Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur. « Asseyez-vous » Malicia et Mégane obéirent. Dumbledore s 'assit en face d'elles et les observa. La brune semblait être ennuyée et confuse, la blonde par contre était décontractée et sure d'elle. « Bien, pouvez- vous me dire qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez et qu'elle est la raison de votre présence à cette heure tardive(il était 8 heures) devant les grilles de Poudlard ? » Ce fut Mégane qui répondit. « Nous venons d'un orphelinat sorcier, Ford, et nous avons décidé de fuir car nous n'aimions pas cet endroit. Donc nous sommes venons à Poudlard. Je m'appelle Mégane Jones. » « Et vous ? » Demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant à Malicia. « Je me nomme Malicia Beckford, monsieur » « Et bien Miss Jones et Beckford, je suis désolé mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'appeler l'orphelinat Ford et de vous rapatrier la-bas. Ce que vous avez fait est illégal et je ne peux pas vous garder ici. Vous êtes sous la responsabilité de l'orphelinat. » Mégane baissa les yeux. Dumbledore avait raison, ce qu'elles avaient fait était stupide. Prête à renoncer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malicia. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et tout en gardant son calme elle décida de tout expliquer à sa façon. « Professeur, nous sommes parfaitement conscientes que notre décision était...radicale. Cependant cela faisait longtemps que nous avons demandé au directeur de l'orphelinat de nous mettre dans un autre établissement, mais celui-ci n'en a pas tenu compte. » « Peut –être, mais je ne peux pas vous garder à Poudlard. De plus ils vous faudraient une bonne raison pour changer d'établissement. » « Mais professeur, nous n'avons pas choisi de vivre la-bas. Est-ce de notre faute si nous sommes obliger de vivre dans un endroit qui pour moi ressemble plus à une prison qu'à autre chose ? Pourriez-vous vivre dans un endroit que vous détesté ? » Dumbledore sourit, décidément cette jeune fille était décidée à restée à Poudlard et cela à n'importe quel prix. « Vous êtes vraiment décidée. N'est ce pas ? Et vous ne laisseriez rien barrer votre route. Je suis donc obliger d'accepter. J'envoie tout de suite un hibou à l'orphelinat pour les informer de la situation. » « Merci professeur » Dirent Malicia et Mégane. « Néanmoins, j'espère que bous ne ferriez rien qui me fasse regretter ma décision. Et lors des vacances d'été vous retournerez à l'orphelinat. Est-ce clair ? » « Très clair » « Dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :Bienvenue à Poudlard !! » 


	6. Répartition et connaissance

Chapitre 6 : Répartition et connaissance.  
  
Après cet entretien, Dumbledore et les deux filles descendirent dans la grande salle où le repas sera bientôt servit. «Minerva, veuillez, je vous pris aller chercher le choixpeau afin de répartir ces deux jeunes filles. » « Mais Albus, maintenant ? » « Oui maintenant, vous ne voulez quand même pas attendre Noël ! » Le professeur Dumbledore alla sur l'estrade. « Avant de servir le repas, deux élèves qui viennent d'arrivées doivent être réparties. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers McGonagall qui arrivait avec choixpeau, derrière celle-ci se trouvait Malicia et Mégane. A la table des griffondors, Hermione se pencha vers ses deux amis et dit d'un ton un peu excité : « C'est la première fois que cela arrive. Ils ne prennent jamais d'élèves au cour de l'année ! » A ce moment là McGonagall appela : « Mégane Jones » Celle-ci s'avança et mit le choixpeau, il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. « Griffondor ! » Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit chez les griffondors. Mégane, toute souriante alla prendre place à coté d'Hermione. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Malicia. Elle se coiffa du choixpeau et... « Mmm difficile, tu n'es pas comme les autres sorciers, tu as quelques chose en plus, des pouvoirs cachés que les sorciers normaux ne possèdent pas et tes capacités magiques sont nombreuses. Et ton passé finira par te rattraper et... » « Bon ok ça va j'ai compris. « Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas toute la soirée. » « Calme-toi, ne sois pas si impatiente ! » « Bon, le choix est très difficile mais je pense ne pas me tromper en t'envoyant à GRIFFONDOR !!! » A nouveau les applaudissements retendirent à Griffondor. Malicia s'essaya en face de Mégane. « Bienvenue à Griffondor. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis prèféte. » « Merci, moi c'est Malicia Beckford. » « Et moi Mégane Jones » « Et moi Harry Potter » Surprise Mégane regarda la personne qui c'était présenté. « Harry Potter! Enchanté »dit-elle. « Pas autant que moi, miss Jones. » Ces paroles firent rougir Mégane. « Appelle-moi Mégane » « Appelle-moi Harry » Elle rougit de plus belle. « Tiens, bois vite ça, sinon tu risque de t'enflammer »plaisanta Malicia en tendant un verre de jus de citrouille à son amie, qui lui lançait un regard furieux. Malicia rigola et se présenta à Harry. « Salut Malicia Beckford » « Harry Potter « « Oui je vois ça »Répondit celle-ci en regardant la célèbre cicatrice. « Le légendaire survivant. Ravie de te connaître. » Dit-elle avec ironie. « Moi de même »Répondit le survivant, étonné de cette dernière phrase. Puis Ron se présenta aux ceux nouvelles. Et ils arrivèrent au dessert.  
  



	7. Ne pas faire confiance

Chapitre 7 : Ne pas faire confiance.  
  
« Alors comme ça, vous venez d'un orphelinat sorcier »demanda Ron. « Ouais » répondit Mégane. « Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez mis à Poudlard ? » Questionna Harry en regardant Malicia dans les yeux. « Ce petit sorcier est décidément trop curieux pensa Malicia. Elle décida donc de répondre en déformant la réalité. « Le directeur à décider de fermer l'orphelinat pour problèmes financiers. Il a envoyé les élèves dans différentes écoles » surprise, Mégane regarda Malicia. « Pourquoi leur ment-elle ? Se demanda celle ci. Elle regarda Malicia mais celle- ci continua à manger sans faire attention à son amie.  
  
Puis vint le moment où Dumbledore annonça la fin de repas et tous rejoignirent leur salle commune respective. Arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Mégane prit Malicia à l'écart et lui demanda, sur un air de reproche : « Pourquoi leur as-tu mentit ? » « Si je leur avais révélé la vérité, ils nous auraient posé plein de questions. Du genre comment on si et prises pour s'enfuir. Je me voyais mal leurs répondre que je sais ouvrir des serrures par la pensée et lancer des boules de feu. » « Bon admettons. Mais pourquoi es-tu si désagréable avec Harry Il ne t 'a rien fait et en plus il est très sympa. » « Evidemment que tu le trouve sympa, il n'a pas arrêté de te draguer de toute la soirée ! » « C'est pas vrai ! » « Oh si c'est vrai. De toute façon j'ai appris à ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un que je connais depuis 5 minutes. » « Mais Mali, c'est le survivant » « Ce n'est pas une raison, je le trouve trop curieux » Mégane ne sut plus quoi répondre. Quand Malicia était fixée sur une idée, il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison. « Ecoute Meg, je ne t'empêche pas d'être amie avec lui. Moi aussi je le trouve sympa et Hermione et Ron aussi. Seulement, je suis méfiante de nature. Alors je te demande de ne rien leur dire en se qui concerne mes pouvoirs. D'accord » « Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi. » Simultanément, dans la salle commune, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu une discussion sur les deux filles. « Vous y croyez-vous à cette histoire de problèmes financiers ? Moi je trouve ça suspect. » « Ouais, t'a peut être raison Harry. Vous avez remarqué le regard que Mégane à lancer à Malicia quand celle-ci t'a dit leur raison de leur arrivée à Poudlard ? On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que racontait son amie. » « Ces filles nous cachent quelques choses. »Conclut Harry. Moment de silence, ils étaient tous trois plongés dans leurs réflexions. « Tu ne crois pas que ce sont des espionnes envoyées par Tu-Sais-Qui ? » « Je ne sais pas Ron. On n'est sûr de rien, je pense que Mégane est honnête. Par contre cette Malicia semble avoir un secret. » « Tient, tient, Harry défend Mégane. » « Pas du tout, j'ai juste dit qu'elle semblait honnête » « Elle t 'a tapé dans l'œil » « Quoi !! Mais pas du tout. Arrêter de me regarder comme ça tous les deux. » « Notre petit Harry serait-il amoureux ? » « Oh non, Hermione tu vas pas commencer toi aussi. Je ne ressens rien pour cette fille. » Heureusement, Malicia et Mégane arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Ce qui mit fin à cette discussion très embarrassante pour le jeune Potter. « Bon, ben bonsoir. » « Bonsoir les filles » Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se séparèrent. Les deux nouvelles suivirent Hermione dans le dortoir des filles. Malicia eu du mal à s'endormir. En réalité elle dormait toujours mal. Elle n'avait besoin que de maximum 3heures de sommeil pas nuit. Après tout, pourquoi perdre du temps à dormir. La nuit est le meilleur moment pour réfléchir, sans personne pour vous interrompre. Aussi, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Mégane au sujet de la confiance. Peut-être que Mégane avait raison, elle était trop méfiante. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était comme ça depuis le jour où elle avait comprit qu'elle possédait des dons spéciaux. Non, elle devait continuer à agir comme ça. Toujours être sur ces gardes. C'était son seul moyen de défense. Et en ce moment, on pouvait faire confiance en personne. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle tomba dans les bras de morphée. 


	8. Première journée et mauvaise rencontre

Chapitre 8 : Première journée et mauvaise rencontre.  
  
Il était 6h30 quand Malicia posa son manuel d'histoire, livre qu'elle avait choisi de lire au cour de sa longue nuit d'insomnie habituelle. « Faudra que je pense à acheter un autre bouquin. » Pensa t'elle. Elle se leva, et sans faire de bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, prit ses vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une rapide douche, s'habilla, coiffa ses cheveux en une tresse, prit son sac et y mit toutes ses affaires de cour et descendit dans la grande salle. A cette heure, il y avait quelques élèves, à moitié endormis. Elle se servit un café et attendis les autres. Une demi-heure plus tard, arriva le trio et Mégane. Mégane s'assit en face de sa meilleure amie. « C'est pas juste » « Quoi ça ? » « J'ai dormi toute la nuit sans me réveiller et je ressemble à un zombie, alors que toi, qui a à peine fermée l'œil de la nuit, tu es fraîche comme une rose et en pleine forme. Ce qui est par définition, pas juste. » « Tient bois ça, ça t'aidera à surmonter cette longue journée » dit Malicia en lui tendant une tasse de café. « On à quoi ce matin ? » Demanda Ron « J'en sais rien » « Et bien voilà qui t'aidera à savoir. » Répliqua Hermione en lui tendant l'horaire qu'elle distribuait. Harry le prit, le consulta et d'un air sombre il dit : « Super, lundi folle journée. » « Ouais tu l'as dit. Une heure de métamorphose suivit de deux heures de potions. » « Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si dramatique » « Malicia, tu ne dirais pas ça si tu connaissais Severus Rogue. » Répondit Ron. « Qui ? » Demandèrent en même temps les deux nouvelles. « Severus Rogue, professeur de potion. C'est le type le plus chiant que je connaisse et le prof le plus sadique de Poudlard.. Il déteste tous ceux qui ne sont pas à Serpentard et plus particulièrement moi, Ron et Hermione. » « Alors un conseil, contentez-vous de rester penchées sur vos chaudrons. Ne parlez pas, ne le regarder même pas, il pourrait croire que vous le provoquer. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour enlever des points à Griffondor. »Continua Ron. « Et éviter le retenues avec lui, vous passeriez toute une partie de la nuit à récurer les fonds de chaudrons et cela sans magie. » Termina Hermione. « Et est ce que tous les profs sont comme lui ? » « Non ne t'en fait pas Mégane McGonagall est sévère mais juste. Flitwick est plutôt sympathique Hagrid est notre ami, Chourave, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ah oui, Binns est un fantôme, très endormant mais pas méchant. Et Trelawney est folle mais autrement ça va. »Expliqua Harry. « Par contre évite Rusard, le concierge et sa sale bête de... » « Ron! » S'offusqua Hermione. « Ben quoi? Cette chatte est vraiment une sale bête. » « Une chatte ? » « Oui le bras droit de notre cher concierge adoré. Dés qu'elle te voit faire quelque chose d'illégal ou même de l'égal, elle court chercher son maître, qui se fait une joie de donner une retenue à la bande de délinquant que nous sommes »dit Harry. « Bon c'est pas tout mais si on y allait ! » « On te suit Hermione » Et ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de métamorphose.  
  
Après le cours, ils allèrent, l'air beaucoup moins joyeux, dans les donjons pour leurs deux heures de potions. Malheureusement, au détour d'un couloir surgit un groupe de serpentard. « Tien, tien, Potter et ses bons à rien d'amis. Alors Potter toujours en vie. » « Ça à l'air de te décevoir Malefoy »répondit Harry la voix remplit de haine. « Tire-toi de la Malefoy ! » « Calme Weasley. Pourquoi s 'énerver comme ça. Potter s'est bien se défendre tout seul, comme un grand garçon. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta sang de bourbe. Maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour, ses jours sont comptés. »  
  
Cette remarque fut suivie par le ricanement des deux acolytes de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. « Ferme là Malefoy, sinon je... » « Sinon quoi Weasley ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? Je te le déconseille, mon père risque de ne pas apprécié. » Soudain, Malicia, à qui les serpantards n'avait pas prêté attention, lança d'un air narquois : « Oh, comme c'est héroïque ! Tu vas appeler papa à l'aide. »  
  
Elle se plaça devant Draco. Celui-ci était près à lancer une réplique cinglante mais quand il croisa le regard de la griffondor, il se trouva comme pétrifié. En effet, les yeux noirs de la jeune fille étincelaient de colère tandis qu'elle fixait ceux du jeune homme. C'est alors que le serpentard fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il baissa les yeux, résigné. Tous regardaient la scène, stupéfaient. Le prétentieux Draco Malefoy venait de se laisser faire par une fille, une griffondor qui plus est.  
  
« Venez, on a assez perdu de temps»Dit Malicia. Et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers les donjons. Derrière eux, une fille de serpentard demanda à Draco. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas remise à sa place cette pimbêche ? » « Ferme là Pansy ! »Ordonna Draco en regardant Malicia s'éloigner.  
  
« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais la prochaine fois je ne laisserais pas tes beaux yeux noirs m'envoûté. »Pensa Draco. 


	9. Alliance maléfique et plan machavélique

Chapitre 9 : Alliance maléfique et plan machiavélique.

Forteresse de Dramanorre, dans le 2ème monde.

C'est une énorme forteresse de pierres.

Certain croient qu'elle touche le ciel, d'autres disent atteint la lune. Mais ce ne sont que des légendes.

En fait la forteresse a été bâtie autrefois avec la mystérieuse pierre des magicien.

C'est un assemblement de tours et de chemins de ronde.

Sa silhouette massive et lugubre domine la cité.

Le tout dans un décor des plus terrifiant.

En effet, ce lieu est protégé par une forêt, la forêt du Mal.

C'est là que sont envoyés les bannis, les damnés.

Le soleil ne brille jamais près de la forteresse et on dit que le soleil a peur de ce lieu.

La terre, en ce lieu est stérile et souvent recouvert de cadavres.

Sans doute ceux de pauvres imbéciles qui ont décidé de partir à la recherche de ce lieu. Et ils l'ont trouvé mais malheureusement pour eux, ils y ont aussi trouvé la mort.

C'est dans ce lieu qu'arriva un homme vêtu de noir et entouré par un groupe d'hommes, également habillés de noir.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes celles-ci s'ouvrirent !

A l'entrée de la forteresse, quelqu'un les attendait.

« Lord Voldemort ? »

« Lui-même »

« Le seigneur Sargon vous attend »

« Très bien, conduisez-moi à lui. »

Et ils pénétrèrent dans la forteresse.

A l'intérieur, tout était lugubre, aussi lugubre que l'extérieur.

Le sol fait de dalle, les murs de pierres recouvertes de tapisseries représentant des créatures horribles qui poussaient des hurlements quand ils passèrent devant.

Des chandeliers brûlaient, offrant une légère clarté.

Il y avait des escaliers en tout sens recouvert de tapis de couleur rouge sang..

Enfin l'homme les fit s'arrêter devant une porte finement décorée.

« Veuillez entrer, mon maître vous attend »

« Je sais » Le coupa sèchement Voldemort.

Il se tourna vers ses mangemorts, visiblement ceux-ci n'étaient pas aussi rassurés que leur maître.

« Vous restez ici ! »

« Oui maître »Répondirent -ils en s'inclinant.

Et il entra dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était comme tout le reste, froide et lugubre. La seule clarté provenait du feu de cheminée qui brûlait.

Plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés près de la cheminée.

Au centre de la pièce une grande table en bois noire, entouré de dix chaises en cuir de dragon.

Il y avait aussi des vitrines où étaient disposés divers instruments de tortures.

Au mur, mis à part quelques tableaux représentant des démons, il y avait des trophées de guerres : têtes humaines, animaux fantastiques de toute sorte.

Mais le regard de

Voldemort était fixé vers l'homme assit sur un immense fauteuil de cuir noir.

Il était difficile de lui donner un âge.

Vêtu d'un imposant manteau pourpre, son regard mauvais, sa peau d'une blancheur presque irréelle et ses yeux noir aux pupilles jaunes comme ceux des félins, il inspirait la crainte et le respect.

« Lord Voldemort, cela fait bien longtemps. »

« Sargon, si je me souviens bien la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était il y a 14ans. »

« En effet juste avant que ce garçon ne te détruise. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris comment il s'y ais pris. Un sorcier aussi puissant que toi. »

« Je suis toujours puissant ! Cette nuit là, j'ai commis une erreur. Mais je ne me suis pas déplacer jusqu'ici pour parler de mes erreurs. »

« Tu as raison. Jadis nous avions conclu un pacte. »

« En effet et si je suis venu ici c'est pour te proposer une offre intéressante. »

« La dernière fois que tu m'as fait une offre, tu es mort et les autres sorciers nous ont obligé à vivre dans ce monde pourri pour l'éternité. »

« Cette fois -ci mon plan est sans faille. »

« Très bien. Parle »

« Je te propose d'allier nos forces. Ton armée de démons et mes mangemorts ensemble contre le ministère de la magie et cet amoureux des moldus. »

«Dumbledore ? »

« Lui-même »

« Albus Dumbledore est donc toujours vivant. Ça lui fait quel âge à ce vieux fou? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais il est trop vieux pour me vaincre et il le sait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il met tous ses espoirs en Potter. »

« Bon revenons en à ta proposition. Donc tu proposes une alliance entre mes démons et tes mangemorts contre les autres sorciers. C'est bien beau tout ça mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Mais la vengeance bien sur. La vengeance contre ceux qui t'ont forcé à vivre dans ce monde. Et dès que l'autre monde sera à nous, on se le partagera. Ainsi tes démons pourront s'amuser autant qu'ils voudront. Les moldus et les amoureux des moldus seront nos esclaves. »

« C'est une proposition très intéressante. »

Sargon réfléchit quelques secondes et ...

« Très bien, j'accepte. Mais ne me déçois pas. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Potter n'a plus la protection de sa sang de bourbe de mère ; Il est donc vulnérable. »

« Je suppose que tu as infiltré quelqu'un à Poudlard afin de surveiller Potter. »

« Non, le dernier mangemorts que j'ai envoyé à failli à sa mission. »

« Ah, tes mangemorts, explique - moi pourquoi tu traînes cette bande d'incapables avec toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire critiquer. Néanmoins tu as raison, ce sont des incapables. Mais ils sont utiles, leur fidélité envers moi est sans limite. Ces imbéciles seront près à mourir pour moi. Et ça, ça m'est utile. Et toi tu as déjà quelqu'un à Poudlard ? »

« Oui j'ai envoyé quelqu'un. Sache que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir surveiller quelqu'un. »

« Qui t'intéresse à Poudlard ? »

« Une gamine, une gamine très spéciale »

« Spéciale ? »  
« Oui spéciale, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Donc mon espion surveillera également Potter »

« Et quand frapperons-nous ? »

« Patience. Vous les sorciers, vous êtes toujours pressés. Pour plonger un monde dans le chaos, il faut faire preuve de patience »

« J'ai déjà été assez patient Sargon ! Aujourd'hui je n'ai qu'une envie, détruire le monde si parfait et tuer Potter. »

« Ne t'en fait pas mon ami. Bientôt ils paieront »

Et le sorcier et le démon éclatèrent de rire et...

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut.

Encore un maudit cauchemar. Excepté que cette fois il ne se souvenait de rien.

Il but une gorgée d'eau et se rendormit.


	10. Article, nouveau et pouvoirs incontrôlab...

Chapitre 10 : article, nouveau et pouvoirs incontrôlables

Lorsque Harry descendit dans la grande salle ce matin il ne pensait qu'à ce cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait plus. D'habitude il se rappelait de quelques brides de cauchemar. Mais cette fois-ci rien. Le trou noir.

Il arriva à la table des griffondors où Ron, Hermione, Mégane et Malicia étaient déjà. Il s'assit à coté de Ron.

" Ça va Harry ? Tu as l'air soucieux. "

" Tout va bien Hermione. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit "

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Quand Harry disait qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit ça signifiait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

" Silence je vous prie "

Le directeur s'était levé.

" Bien, cette année est décidément pleine de surprises. Nous allons encore devoir accueillir un élève supplémentaire dans notre école. Professeur Mc Gonagall je vous en prie veuillez procéder à la répartition. "

" Merci monsieur le directeur. Bien monsieur Rick Zander veuillez venir. "

Un garçon s ' approcha de l'estrade. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris et un air qui faisait penser qu'il allait aller à Serpentard.

Il mit le choixpeau et...

" Serpentard ! "

Sans un sourire ni aucune expression sur le visage il alla rejoindre sa table.

" Hé bien en voilà un qui n'a pas l'air heureux d 'être à Poudlard. "dit Malicia

" Oui c'est étrange je me demande pourquoi il n'arrive que maintenant. Il n'était pas dans votre orphelinat ? "

" Non. Sa tête ne me dit rien. "Répondit Mégane.

" Malicia il te dit quelque chose ? "

" Non, il ne me dit rien. "Dit Malicia en jetant au nouveau un regard méfiant.

Soudain des bruissements d'ailes retentirent signalant l'arrivé du courrier.

Un hibou grand duc se posa devant Hermione et déposa la gazette.

Celle-ci l'ouvrit et poussa un cri.

Les trois autres se penchèrent vers elle et parcoururent l'article :

Massacre dans un orphelinat sorcier !

Cette nuit un orphelinat se trouvant à proximité de Londres, l'orphelinat Ford, a été attaqué.

Bilan, 20 jeunes sorciers entre 10 et16 ans ont été tués et 15 autres blessés gravement.

Le corps enseignant a également été touché, 50 professeurs ont été sauvagement massacrés. Même au temps du règne de vous-savez-qui personne n'a jamais été tué de cette façon. Il s'agit là d'une véritable boucherie.

Les responsables de ce massacre n'ont pas encore été identifiés mais le ministre a affirmé qu'il découvrira qui est derrière tout ça et que les coupables seront condamnées au baiser du détraqueur.

Il ajoute aussi qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter et demande à la communauté des sorcier de garder son calme.

Article écrit pas notre envoyé spécial Martin Bonnenouvelle.

A la fin de leur lecture ; Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, Ron refusa pour la première fois de manger, Harry était partagé entre colère, fureur et tristesse, Mégane avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et sa respiration était saccadée et Malicia ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien et gardait ses yeux posés sur l'article. Mais sa main tremblait violemment.

Elle se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser la bouteille de lait, et sortit de la grande salle en courant.

Mégane se leva également afin de rejoindre son amie.

" Mégane, le cours va bientôt commencer ! "

" Je sais Hermione. Je vais chercher Malicia et on revient. Dites au professeur Binns qu'on sera un peu en retard. "

Malicia s'était réfugiée dans une salle de classe inoccupée.

Elle était assise contre un mur, ses jambes repliées et sa tête dans ses mains. Elle pleurait de rage et de dégoût.

C'est ainsi que Mégane la retrouva.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle :

" Mali, je sais que ce qui s'est passé est affreux, moi aussi je suis triste et en colère mais c'est un hasard et une chance que nous n'étions pas là quand cela s'est produit "

Malicia leva la tête vers son amie.

" Une chance ? Un hasard ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'agit d'un hasard ? Tu crois qu'un groupe de dingues est passé par là et a décidé de mettre un orphelinat à feu et à sang ! "

" Calme-toi ! C'est sûrement un coup de Tu-sais-qui. Harry m'a raconté comment il est revenu et il m'a aussi dit que le ministère refusait de le croire, et... "

" Mégane je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort, et ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est stupide d'avoir peur d'un nom. Je ne vois pas pourquoi VOLDEMORT attaquerait un orphelinat et massacrerait tout le monde. Ce serait stupide. C'est comme s'il débarquait au ministère et allait saluer le ministre. Non je suis certaine que ceux qui on attaqué l'orphelinat me cherchait. Et comme personne ne pouvait leur dire où j'étais... Alors ils les ont tous tués. De plus Voldemort les aurait tués à coup d'Avada Kadevra. "

" Mais pourquoi toi ? "

Mégane s'était levée. Malicia en fit de même et lui fit face. Elle était dans un état de colère encore jamais atteinte.

Comment Mégane osait-elle poser une telle question ? Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours et elle connaissait son secret.

" Pourquoi ! Réfléchit. Peut être est ce parce que depuis que j'ai 10 ans je développe des pouvoirs qu'aucun sorcier ne possède et dont j'ignore la provenance. "

En disant cela elle fit un geste de la main et tous les bancs furent propulsés au fond de la classe et toutes les vitres de la pièce volèrent en éclat.

Surprises, les deux filles contemplèrent les dégâts.

" Malicia, je sais que tu es énervé mais c'était pas la peine de faire ça. "

" Je... je n'ai rien fait "

" Quoi ? "

" Ça s'est déclenché tout seul "

" Je croyais que tu contrôlais tes pouvoirs ? "

" Je le croyais aussi. "

" Mais, que s'est-il passé ici ? "

Les filles se tournèrent vers la porte.

Le professeur McGonagall s'y trouvait accompagné d'une classe de deuxième année.

Elle regardait la pièce. Stupéfaite.

" Vous... Vous deux... "

" C'est ma faute professeur ! "

McGonagall reprit ses esprits et dit d'une voix sévère :

" Je ne veux pas le savoir miss Beckford. Toutes les deux vous allez vous expliquer avec le directeur et je retire 60 points à griffondor.

Maintenant veuillez me suivre. Quant à vous, dit-elle aux autres élèves, ne bougez pas ! "


	11. Le temps des explications

Chapitre 11 : Le temps des explications.

Le professeur McGonagall les mena au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bonbon à la menthe ! »Le mot de passe prononcer, ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Minerva ? Que se passe t'il ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Celle-ci lui expliqua la situation.

« Mmm… Je vois. Minerva veuillez raccompagner miss Jones à son cours d'histoire. Moi et mis Beckford avons à parlé »

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Malicia, Mégane suivit McGonagall.

« Bien. Miss Beckford veuillez vous asseoir. »

Elle s'exécuta.

Dumbledore resta un moment sans rien dire en la regardant. Cela gênait Malicia qui décida de fixé ses pieds.

Comment expliqué ce qui venait de sa passer sans être renvoyé ?

D'un autre côté le directeur avait demandé de rester seule avec elle.

Se doutait - il de quelque chose ?

« Miss Beckford ce qui vient de me raconter votre professeur de métamorphose est assez surprenant et pourtant je ne suis surpris. Je me doutais que ce genre d'accident se produirait. Et je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez déclenché et pas miss Jones. »

Surprise, Malicia regarda le directeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air fâché, on aurait dit qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

« Ne soyez pas si surprise. Dés que vous êtes arrivée, j'ai bien sentit que possédiez des dons particuliers. »

« Je … je suppose que je vais être renvoyée ? »

« Renvoyée ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de vous expulsez. Par contre, je vais vous demander d'essayez de vous contrôlez afin d'éviter de nouveaux accidents. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Je vous en pris faites très attention. Vous avez bien quinze ans ? »

« Oui depuis un mois »

« Dans ce cas vos dons risquent de se développer très vite. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous savez ce que je suis. N'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plait si vous le savez dites - le moi ! »

« Je suis désolé miss Beckford, mais il va falloir le découvrir par vous-même. Je vais vous donner un conseil ; ne repoussez pas ceux qui veulent devenir vos amis. Ils peuvent vous aider si vous le leur demander. »

« Vous parlez d'Harry, Ron et Hermione ? »

« En effet. Ils ont eux-même affronter de nombreuses épreuves. Alors ne refusez pas leur amitié. »

« D'accord j'y réfléchirais. »

Et elle sortit.

Mais elle ne retourna pas en cours.

Elle alla se réfugier dans une tour abandonner qu'elle avait découvert lors d'une de ses promenades nocturnes.

Malicia aimait cet endroit. C'était calme et la vue était magnifique. Et elle adorait écouter les bruits que faisait le vent ou le bruissement des arbres de la forêt interdite.

Pour elle c'était le lieu idéal pour réfléchir.

Ce n'est que lorsque la lune se faisait haute dans le ciel, qu'elle décida de retourner au dortoir.

Elle venait de manquer une après-midi complète, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle demandera les notes de Hermione pour se mettre à jour.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mégane étaient seul dans la salle commune ; ils attendaient le retour de Malicia.

Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs ; Hermione lisait un livre confortablement installée dans un fauteuil et Mégane contemplait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, pensive.

Dés que Malicia entra dans la pièce, les autres se levèrent.

« Malicia, on était inquiet. Pourquoi as-tu été absente toute l'après-midi ? Tu n'as quand même pas été renvoyée ? » Demanda Mégane.

« Non ne t'en fait pas. » Et en voyant le regard interrogateur de ses amis elle ajouta :

« Il faut que je vous parle. Je crois que j'ai quelques explications à vous fournir. »

Ils allèrent s'asseoir près de la cheminée.

« Bon, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de se qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Ben, on a su par les deuxième année que vous avez été envoyé chez le directeur et puis Mégane nous as dit que Dumbledore t'a gardé pour te parler. C 'est tout. » Dit Hermione.

« On m'a dit que je peux vous faire confiance donc je vais vous révéler des choses dont seule Mégane est au courant. »

Elle fit une pause et continua :

« Tout d'abord je vous ai mentit. Nous nous sommes enfuies de notre orphelinat et le professeur Dumbledore a accepté de nous faire intégrer Poudlard. Nous devions juste retourner à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances d'été. Seulement l'orphelinat qui a été détruit c'était le nôtre. En apprenant cela, j'ai réagit un peu violemment. Lorsque je me suis levée de table ce matin, j'ai été dans une salle de classe et je me suis un peu énervée. »

« Un peu énervé ? »Demanda Harry.

« Oui, quand Mégane est venue me rejoindre ; Je me suis mise en colère et puis toutes les tables de la classe ont été propulsées contre le mur et les vitres ont explosées. »

« Tu veux dire que tu t 'es servi de ta baquette ? »

« Non Ron, sans ma baquette. »

« Mais c'est impossible. Seul un sorcier de très haut niveau parvient à faire de la magie sans baquette. Même Dumbledore n'y arrive pas. Les seules qui y sont parvenus ce sont les quatre fondateurs de l'école. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Je sais mais depuis que j'ai dix ans, je développe des pouvoirs spéciaux. »

« Des pouvoirs spéciaux ? » Demanda Harry, intriqué. « Par exemples ? »

« Pour nous échapper de l'orphelinat, j'ai ouvert le serrure de la porte d 'entrée par la pensée et j'ai envoyée une boule de feu sur la grille afin de pouvoir quitter le domaine. »

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel Malicia avait l'impression d'être jugée, Hermione décida de briser le silence.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de tels pouvoirs. A ma connaissance aucun sorcier n'est capable de lancer des boules de feu. C'est un pouvoir très rare. »

« En effet, c'est pour cette raison, je pense, que l'orphelinat a été attaqué. Dans le but de me trouver. »

« Admettons que ces personnes te cherchaient, pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je n'en s'est rien. Dumbledore m'a juste dit que mes pouvoirs risquent de se développé plus vite. Sinon il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. »

« Je vais me renseigner à la bibliothèque. » Dit Hermione.

«Vous… Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? » Demanda Mégane.

« Ben, disons qu'on vous en a voulu pendant trente secondes. Puis on s'est dit qu'on a tous nos petits secrets. » Répondit Harry en souriant à Mégane. « Pas vrai les gars ? »

« Evidemment » Répondirent Ron et Hermione.

« Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir. » Proposa Malicia.

« Oui bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit les filles. »

« Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Et ils allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.


End file.
